


Wake Up

by keppokeppon098



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Hinata offering some help, Kageyama won the bet, M/M, Merry Xmas and Happy New Year all!, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Student!Kageyama, Teacher!Hinata, Teacher-Student AU, Top!Kageyama, and don't hate me, bet, bottom!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keppokeppon098/pseuds/keppokeppon098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could a man can be that cute and sexy?, Kageyama thought. Unfortunately, Hinata caught him.”</p><p>Kageyama fell asleep during Hinata’s lesson and he had to come to Hinata’s room afterschool. He got a trouble after he won the bet he had made with Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still suck at English and writing a story. Sorry for the bad story, don't hate me.

“...ke up.”

“...wake up, Kageyama-san!”

“Hey, wake up, Kageyama-san!”

“GWAAAHHHH......!!” Kageyama woke up in shock when he felt someone hit his head. The whole class laughed at him as he looked for someone who have wake him up. He saw a small red orange haired man stood beside his desk. “Hinata?!” Kageyama yelled at the smaller as he pointed the man.

The smaller man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Watch your mouth, young man. I’m a teacher in here, you suppose to call me ‘Hinata-sensei’.” Hinata said as he tapped on Kageyama’s desk. Kageyama’s eyes widened, didn’t believe what he saw and he heard. _Hinata become my teacher?! What the fuck is this?_ , he thought.

“Why the hell you become my teacher, Hinata?! And what the hell are you wear?!” Kageyama pointed at Hinata again. “You are a man, but why did you wear _that_?!” Hinata looked at himself and blushed. He wore a purple shirt and a black tight mini skirt and a pair of black thigh-high stockings plus a two inches high heels. The outfit fitted him perfectly. _Damn, even if Hinata was a man, he looked so sexy in those outfit._ Kageyama gulped hard at the sight.

“Ne, Kageyama-san did you forget about our bet?” Hinata said.

“About what?” Kageyama answered bluntly.

“About ‘if you got score at least 70 at my English test I have to wear woman outfit to the school and if you failed you have to wear _seifuku_ ’.”

“Sorry, but I don’t remember about that ridiculous bet, Sensei.”

Hinata felt a snap in his head. He wanted to punch Kageyama on face but he held back. He grinned and threw a death glare at Kageyama. “Kageyama-san, come to my office after this.” Hinata walked toward in front of the class. “Alright, kids, class dismissed. Thank you and see you. And you, Kageyama-san, don’t forget to go to my office.” Hinata reminded again as he pointed at Kageyama and he walked out of the classroom.

_Shit._

.

.

.

Hinata heard his office door knocked by someone. “Please come in,” Kageyama walked in while he slightly nodded to Hinata. “Oh, you didn’t run away, Kageyama-san? Please sit down.” Kageyama sat beside Hinata. “So, Kageyama-san, I will give you the worksheet from the last lesson. You have to finish this worksheet in 30 minutes and you can ask me if you have a question.” Hinata said as he handed the worksheet to Kageyama. “Ah and you can write on the desk in there.” Hinata pointed a desk in the corner of his room. Kageyama nodded and  started  to do the worksheet.

It have been ten minutes and Kageyama hadn’t do anything. He couldn’t consentrate because of his teacher. He glanced at his teacher, he looked at Hinata from toes up to head. _How could a man can be that cute and sexy?_ , Kageyama thought. Unfortunately, Hinata caught him.

“What is it, Kageyama-san? Is there any problem?” Hinata asked as he walked toward Kageyama.

“A-Ah... Yes! Yes... Um... This is too difficult, Sensei.” Kageyama blushed and tried his best to hide his face while he pointed at a question.

“Is it? Let me take a look.” Hinata came closer to Kageyama and he bent down while he looked at the worksheet. Kageyama’s heartbeat became so fast. Hinata explained about the question but Kageyama didn’t pay any attention to him. “Do you understand, Kageya-” Hinata turned around his head and his face too close to Kageyama’s. Hinata was blushing, instead.

 “A-Ah, I’m sorry, Kageyama-san. Just do the question that you can.” Hinata looked away and walked to his desk, but he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. Hinata turned around and he saw Kageyama looked at him with a lust-filled eyes. He captivated by Kageyama’s dark blue eyes. Hinata’s mind became blank as a hand grabbed his nape and he felt the warmth of Kageyama’s lips on his.

Kageyama kissed Hinata slowly yet passionately. He licked and nibbled Hinata’s bottom lip, asked for permission and Hinata obliged. They entwined their tongue as Kageyama led the smaller to sit in his lap. Hinata wrapped his arms in Kageyama’s shoulder while they struggled for dominance. Kageyama broke the kiss to catch some air.

“Sensei, we should lock the door first.” Kageyama said while he wiped Hinata’s red and swollen lips. Hinata nodded and he locked the door. Hinata walked toward Kageyama and he straddled over Kageyama’s lap. “Sensei, you look so beautiful in those outfit. I’m glad I won the bet.” Kageyama smirked while he slipped his hand into Hinata’s skirt.

Hinata kissed Kageyama hungrily and started to unbutton Kageyama’s and his own shirt as Kageyama groped and kneaded his butt cheeks. Hinata moaned in between the kiss and Hinata’s moan went straight to Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama’s painfully hard cock twitched in excitement. He broke the kiss and whispered. “Sensei, suck me,” He licked and nibbled Hinata’s earlobe.

“W-What?” Hinata’s eyes now were blown by lust. His golden brown eyes became dark. He looked at Kageyama with half-lidded eyes.

Kageyama smirked. “Suck me.” Kageyama repeated while he wiped Hinata’s lips with his thumb and Hinata licked and sucked his thumb. “Yeah, suck me like that, Sensei. You’re so erotic.” Hinata got off from Kageyama’s lap and got down. He unbluckled Kageyama’s pants and Kageyama’s cock sprang out proudly. Hinata’s eyes widened, amazed with how big Kageyama was.

Hinata kissed the tip and licked the slit lazily to tease Kageyama. He took Kageyama’s cock slowly into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. He kept the steady pace, tasted a salty pre cum which started to leaking. Hinata palmed himself and sped up his pace. Kageyama felt he about to burst. “Shit! Sensei, I’m gonna cum.” He said. Hinata sucked his cock as hard as he could then Kageyama came into his mouth. Hinata swallowed the hot sticky substance slowly.

“Sensei, bend over in the desk and spread your legs.” He demanded and Hinata nodded as he bent over in the desk and he spread his legs. Kageyama delighted by the sight, a dark purple panties lingered perfectly in Hinata’s ass. “You’re so lewd, Sensei.” Kageyama smirked devilishly as he pulled the panties off.

 Kageyama took a bottle of lube from his bag and lubed his fingers. “Ka-Kageyama, why... you have... that?” Hinata asked while his body trembled as one of Kageyama’s finger entered his ass.

“Nah, for some occasion.”

First, then second, and then the third finger got into Hinata’s ass. Kageyama had to make sure that Hinata’s entrance was ready for him so it wouldn’t hurt Hinata. “Kageya—ma... It’s okay... ‘m ready...” He pulled out his fingers and he lubed himself then he lined his cock.

“I’m put it in, Sensei.” Kageyama’s cock slowly taken by Hinata’s ass. “God, it’s so tight, Sensei. It’s like my cock gonna melt.”  

He thrust into Hinata’s ass slowly. “Kageyama... Harder... Thrust into me mercilessly...” Hinata pleaded.

Kageyama’s eyes widened then he smirked devilishly. “As you wish, Sensei.” Kageyama pounded Hinata harder and deeper. Hinata moaned in pleasure, called out Kageyama’s name in every Kageyama hit his prostate. Kageyama pumped Hinata’s neglected cock and the other hand played his nipple.

“No... don’t—Kageyama...” Hinata moaned.

“Hmm? What is it, Sensei?”

“If—if you do that... I’ll...” Hinata could barely talk because of the overwhelmed pleasure that Kageyama gave to him. “I’ll... cum soon...”

Kageyama chuckled. “Heh... It’s okay, Sensei. Cum for me,” Kageyama said as he sucked Hinata’s neck. Hinata couldn’t hold back any longer and he came over Kageyama’s hand. He panted hard to catch some air as he came down from his high. “You came just from behind, huh?”

“But it’s not over yet, Sensei.” Kageyama said, immediately. Hinata hitched in shock while Kageyama thrusted into him again, harder and faster, and abused his prostate over and over.

“Kageyama! Stop... I’m just—came!” Hinata cried. Kageyama didn’t recked of what Hinata said. He kept his pace and kept abused Hinata’s prostate. “Then I’ll make you came twice.” Kageyama whispered in Hinata’s ear and it sent electricity through Hinata’s spine.

“No! Stop it, Kageyama...” Kageyama stopped, immediately and he turned Hinata around and lifted him up. “Wrap your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around my waist, Sensei.” He demanded. Hinata obeyed Kageyama’s demand as he kissed Kageyama sloppily.

Kageyama lined his cock and sank Hinata’s body slowly. “You don’t want me to stop, don’t you? Look how your ass take my cock nicely.” Kageyama thrusted deeper and deeper. Hinata could see stars behind his eyes. Hinata gonna came again.

“Kage—yama... I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum!” Hinata moaned.

“Shit! Me too, Sensei.”

“Kageyama!”

“Sensei!” Hinata came in all over Kageyama’s stomach and his own and Kageyama came inside Hinata’s ass. They panted hard, filled their lungs with air. “Ne, Sensei,”

“What is it, Kageyama-san?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

********************************************************************************

 “...ke up.”

“...wake up, Kageyama!”

“Hey, wake up, Bakageyama!”

“GWAAAHHHH......!!” Kageyama woke up when Hinata screamed in his ear. Kageyama looked around and he was in the clubroom. “Hinata? What are you doing in here?” Kageyama looked confuse. “What about teacher room?”

“Huh? Teacher room? What happened with teacher room?” Hinata asked.

“What? You and me... In the teacher room...”

“Hey, look, I don’t know what the hell are you talking about, but now let’s go home. The others have already left. You slept when you were waiting for me, idiot.”

 _So that’s just a dream? It looks so real, though_ , Kageyama thought. “Um, okay. Let’s go home now.”

Kageyama picked his bag and walked toward the door. But he stopped by Hinata. “Kageyama,” Kageyama turned around and looked at Hinata. “Why are you getting hard?” Hinata pointed at the bulge in Kageyama’s pants. Kageyama blushed as red as tomatoes and hid his bulge with his hands. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands and pulled it away from the bulge.

“Ne, Kageyama. What exactly your dream about?” Hinata asked.

“W-Well... It isn’t important, y’know. Just a dream, just a dream.” Kageyama answered.

“Is it a wet dream?” Hinata looked at Kageyama and his face now were blushing. “Is it about of me?” Hinata stroked Kageyama’s hard cock through his pants slowly. Kageyama’s throat went dry, he couldn’t answer the smaller man. “Wanna some help?”

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my late birthday present for my little baby crow, Kageyama Tobio. I wrote this bcs I have a little fantasy about Kageyama and Hinata. I couldn't sleep so I just write my fantasies down. And maybe Hinata in mini skirt and a pair of black thigh-high stockings would be hot ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kageyama Tobio! Longlast with ur lil’ sunshine, Hinata Shouyou!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for some mistakes in my grammar or misspelled, you can tell me in the comment or you can send me your revisions to my email: keppo.keppon098@gmail.com '-' Comments and kudos will help! ^^ thank you so much  
> Have a great holiday all! ( ' -')S


End file.
